


星条旗下饥渴扭动的小鹿（盾冬 PWP）

by Hailstuckyfxxkhydra



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rough Oral Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailstuckyfxxkhydra/pseuds/Hailstuckyfxxkhydra
Summary: 队詹酒馆PWP





	星条旗下饥渴扭动的小鹿（盾冬 PWP）

他想要到爆炸，但队长不肯给他。

巴基环住史蒂夫的脖子，下意识做着挺腰的动作。  
他们的性器正互相磨蹭着，带来炽热而销魂的快感。队长滚热的手一只紧紧掐着巴基后腰，另一只则包裹住巴基和自己的小兄弟，而后尽情抚慰着。

中士把唇间透出的呻吟全送到两人唇舌间的交缠处，让湿润的水声变得更暧昧。  
他委屈极了，眸子含泪地喘。  
不够啊…不够。

他想让队长狠狠地吮吻他的脖子，咬他敏感的腰腹肌肉，舔舐他激动到打颤的大腿内侧。但史蒂夫只是吻他，揉他的性器，把他吊在半空，却不给他全部的快感。

“Stevie…你他妈在干嘛……快点，给我”  
他在接吻的空隙一边喘一边催促。  
拜托，他已经很久没和史蒂夫亲热过了，再不抓紧这次机会，他会把自己当笨蛋揍到昏过去的。  
但队长不知道怎么回事，竟然有点犹豫，天杀的，巴基发誓，这个世界上除了史蒂夫外没有其他人能在做爱前磨磨唧唧这么久。

而史蒂夫除了脸有些微红之外，似乎在纠结着什么问题。这个小机灵鬼，巴基一眼看穿，心下默默吐槽着，又想要搞什么花样？

“你，你想要试着…”史蒂夫顿了很久，时间长到几乎让巴基觉得自己成功痿掉了，然后突然地，有了后面半句问话，“…粗暴一点的性爱吗？”

血气方刚的年轻中士瞬间觉得自己能再坚挺个100年左右。

他眯着眼笑得很甜，舔着唇瓣跃跃欲试，好像在说‘来啊队长，我才不信你会比我还有想象力…’  
巴基坦坦荡荡地在队长一双暗沉蓝眸之间吻了一下，像彻底交出了决定权，“做任何你想做的，Steve…任何。”

Steve憋的快要疯了。  
他等巴基这一句话等了很久，比巴基预想的要久得多。而之所以能等到现在，全赖他身上挥之不去的老派绅士风度——哦，可能，一会儿就不会‘绅士’了。

他把巴基猛得翻了过去，让他面对着喧嚣酒馆破损不堪的花布墙纸，而后捡起床边散着的自己的军装领带，将巴基的嘴巴封了起来。

“…酒馆隔音不好，”队长带着不太纯洁的笑容看着扭过头来略略惊讶、用眼神在说‘你行啊，小Stevie’的中士，“我怕你一会儿会叫得太响。”

深色领带略陷进蔷薇色唇间的那一段被唾液染湿，看的人血脉贲张。  
队长情难自禁地咽了口唾沫，目光往下滑过中士毫无遮掩的性感背脊，然后俯身。

他像叼小猫一样地轻轻咬住巴基的后颈，享受美食一般地在那一块留下自己的微微齿痕。右手下移，沿着美妙的腰线弧度划到某个神秘的凹陷处，就着前液捅了一根指头进去。

在巴基嘶声和皱眉中他及时把手指撤了出来，摸索着沾上床头柜上被自己一手捏爆浆的润滑剂。这次，他一口气放了三根手指进去，巴基蹙眉喘得很厉害，但没有挣扎，只是腿根因为冰凉滑腻的液体而不适应地颤抖了几秒。

史蒂夫一边扩张着，一边安抚巴基因为被冷落太久而有点萎靡的小家伙。

“嗯…”  
中士嗓子里漏出甜美的哼哼，后挺的臀遏制不住地随队长的手指微晃。  
他现在可舒服了，身前勃勃跳动的敏感处被殷勤照顾着，身后更火热隐秘的地方被灵巧的指尖探索、开扩着，微微胀痛的同时带来更深层的快乐。就在他头昏脑涨地想转过身去看看队长的表情的时候，他听到了低沉沙哑的声音，是史蒂夫带着几分严厉的‘命令’。

“双手握住栏杆，中士，没有我的允许不准松手。”

巴基呜咽了一声，既兴奋又紧张地立马执行了指令…说实话他今晚真的没底，并不知道史蒂夫会对他做什么。是这样直接进来，把他又快又狠地操到丢盔卸甲吗？还是慢慢地折磨他，把他带上高潮的临界点却不让他发泄出来，任由他在极端的快感面前渐渐分崩离析……

他感到队长火热硕大的东西顶在自己腿根处，带着十足的威胁。下一秒，队长停下了对他身前身后的抚慰，用力地并拢了他的双腿。巴基愣了一下，这是做什么？

还没等他喉咙里冒出疑问的喃喃，史蒂夫就猛烈地动作起来了。

队长昂扬的性器顶着他最敏感的会阴，狠狠擦过并拢的大腿内侧，贴着他的勃起一路蹭过去。滑腻的灼热摩擦过的所有地方都不知羞耻地燃起熊熊欲火，巴基哽了一下，随即因为这施加在下身的快感而呻吟起来。

史蒂夫还嫌不够似的，空出一只手握着两人不时交叠在一起的阴茎用力撸动。

“…你看啊，巴基，”队长一边又重又狠地挺着腰，一边俯身去啄吻中士由于肢体伸展而拉开的背肌，那里正因为快感而绷得紧致而漂亮，“你为我湿透了……”

沾着多余润滑剂的性器在顶弄时发出的水声让中士的耳朵更红了。他的声音被领带封在嘴里，全成了暧昧不清的急喘，泄出来的那一点点呜咽因此就显得格外诱人。身后史蒂夫还在一边刺激他背上、腰上的敏感带，一边继续说着很不要脸的‘评价’，弄得他越发觉得羞耻和…头晕目眩。

“...Good boy......”

在他因为难忍的快感而射在队长手里的时候，巴基听到身后男人因他高潮时下意识夹紧的腿根而发出的舒服的低叹。

他急促地换气，腰身软在床垫上，只有被迫并拢的大腿还被队长一手臂捞在怀里，保持着直立的姿势。巴基握着床栏的指尖微微颤抖，他现在清醒一点儿了。刚刚那一瞬甘甜的快感宣泄差点让他爽得忘记队长的命令，那可不行。

但保持手指握住床栏的命令，似乎是越来越难了。

身后队长还在继续抽插着他被磨得发红的腿缝，同时手指还时不时‘无意’蹭过他处在不应期的小兄弟。

“呜…”

当史蒂夫发现触碰巴基刚刚经历了高潮的性器后能得到中士更剧烈的反应时，折磨便开始了。  
这似乎不是有意的，而是发现了新大陆似的好奇。要知道超级战士的不应期比别人短四倍，甚至到了几乎可以忽略不计的状态，但巴基不一样，他只是正常男人，不应期的时候被抚慰所带来的不再是快感，而且具有酸麻感的冲击。

没过一会儿，他就和被针刺了一般地弹起腰身，猛地松开了一直紧握在床头铁栏杆上的双手，一只手挑开封嘴的领带，另一只手伸下去，抓住了队长正在捣蛋的手腕。

“别别别，史蒂夫，别这么来…”

巴基那一双带水雾的眼睛美到夺人心魄。  
史蒂夫暂时放过了违反‘规则’的中士，受到蛊惑一般低头吻他。

被捧着侧过脸接吻的姿势不太方便，但深入纠缠的舌尖带出湿润的水声像是战斗打响的前奏。巴基放纵地呻吟着，用身体的每一个部分尽情地磨蹭着队长同样炙热的躯体，他无声地邀请着史蒂夫，想让他做点什么‘实事’，别再搞不正经的小打小闹。

受到撩拨的年轻人闷哼一声，下一秒就把一直在煽风点火的中士从床垫里捞起来，不客气地抵在了床栏上方。

巴基被双手交叠地按在了墙上，上半身笔挺，下身却被队长用羞耻的跪姿分开。  
还没等他发出任何声响，队长空出的一只手就把脱落的领带轻轻勒了回去，巴基紧张地呜咽了一下，忍不住转过脸去看史蒂夫的表情。  
队长蓝色的眸子里波涛汹涌，全是按捺不住的情欲。他几乎是带着几分愧疚吻了吻巴基被禁声的唇，但灼热的喘息里带着无法压抑的四倍分量的渴望告诉中士他即将要发起迅猛的进攻。

在巴基愣神的瞬间，史蒂夫用性器狠狠从后面贯穿了他。

——————————————————————————————————————————

“呜——嗯！”

快感堆积到爆发的极限，中士发出被堵在唇里的尖锐呻吟。  
忍不住了，谁能忍得了美国队长要命的软磨硬泡啊？  
他试着用劲抽了抽自己被握着按在墙上的两只手臂，发现史蒂夫还真是一点水分都不掺，按得牢固得宛如巴基被上了带热意的铁箍，死活挣扎不开。下半身兴奋地吐着透明水液的地方被无情地忽视了，只有身后一下重过一下的有力沉稳的撞击带来半麻痹的，贯彻身体各处的快感和痛感。

巴基试着收腿却发现自己的大腿和小腿早就被史蒂夫牢牢地抵住分得大开，根本连动弹一下都做不到，别说抗议了。况且这个体位下，队长的每一次抽插都会碰到极深的地方，发力稍稍狠一点就能把巴基顶得双膝离开床垫，有好几次巴基都以为自己要被用这种羞耻至极的方式弄到昏迷，然而不争气的身体却像是屈服于史蒂夫的掠夺一样，只反馈给主人更多的快乐和刺激感。

没过几分钟，巴基就发现自己的生理泪水溢出来了，说不清是爽的还是疼的。

他的身体颤栗紧绷，后面绞紧队长性器的地方不可自已地规律收缩着——再来几下也许就到了...但每每到箭在弦上之时，史蒂夫的节奏便会猛地慢下来，他太清楚巴基的极限在哪里了，以至于当他想要为难巴基的时候，这几乎是不费什么力气和精力的。然后，等巴基的那一阵急切发泄的渴望过去，他又便再次猛烈地律动起来，让中士艳丽的唇瓣只能隔着领带吐出模模糊糊的低喘和哀鸣。

很快，巴基就开始陷入求而不得的狼狈境地里了，他努力地往后用头蹭着队长汗湿的肩颈，蓝灰色眸子带着水雾和某种尴尬的哀求一眨一眨，嘴里呜呜地含混地说着或者骂着什么。史蒂夫对中士的求饶置之不理，反正他和巴基说好了今晚可以由他来决定‘该做什么’的，美国队长向来诚实守信不是么？那中士也得很有契约精神。

被‘很有契约精神’的中士已经快要哭不出来了。他现在哪里都软的要命——腰被持续的马拉松式操干折腾软了，腿被超级士兵拉扯到最大限度，现在正又酸又没力气，手臂被握着高举了很久，早就宣告挣扎无用了于是也就失去了反抗的力度——就只有一个地方还可怜巴巴地硬着，硬到发疼，而史蒂夫始终不给他那一个了断。

“Ste——求....”

巴基艰难地隔着领带吐字，迫切的声音连他自己听起来都觉得脸红。

队长像猫科动物那样用火热的唇舌占有触感敏锐的后颈，巴基只觉得被唇齿摩擦的地方又疼又痒，既难受又带着惹火的愉悦。他下意识绷紧了自己的身体，两眼茫然地放空，望着破败壁纸上斑斓的花纹，而后又在自己的急喘中猛地恢复了羞耻心和神智。  
身后超级战士的硬挺故意重重擦过敏感点，开始发起最后的冲锋。

“...不....”  
巴基拼命摇着头，在越来越快的撞击中直直啜泣出声。

史蒂夫没有理他，继续对着前列腺那个点所在的地方进行着残酷无情的压迫和冲顶，双手将不断扭动挣扎的中士抓得更紧。

“！！啊——呜！”  
没有被触碰的前端溢出乳白体液的那瞬间巴基仿佛觉得自己切实地死了一次。  
迟来的高潮震荡着全身各处鲜明尖锐的感觉细胞，直接把人推向坠落的深渊。他无法控制着痉挛着，双手紧紧扣住了破损的墙纸，脊背绷成一条优美性感的曲线，唇里出来的不知道是呻吟还是哭泣的鼻音，腰身颤抖得非常厉害，让他觉得自己就要这样直直地掉下床了...

但温暖到极致的双臂和坚实胸膛从身后接住了摇摇欲坠的巴基，还贴心地把让中士吃了不少苦头的领带给解了开来。巴基觉得自己跌进了触感完美的肌肉做成的恒温弹簧垫里，他失神地抽气，一下子恢复不过来。

史蒂夫竭尽温柔地将自己射过后的性器抽出来，他带着歉意扶住中士因为过度的快感而颤抖不止的腰。  
巴基气急败坏地转动着被压在墙上直到麻木的手腕，一边呻吟一边不客气地往温热的地方紧紧靠过去，他紧紧抓住了队长意犹未尽还在人身上乱摸的爪子。

“嗯——够了够了...史蒂薇，我他妈再也不会说什么......‘做任何你想做的事’之类的蠢话了...”

巴基瘫软在人怀里，任由自己的身前身后一片混乱不堪。  
喘了半晌，他右臂反勾着超级士兵沾着汗湿的脖颈，像安抚金毛寻回犬一样慵懒地揉着队长的那一头凌乱的金发。  
中士微笑着侧过脸，给脸颊带红、欲言又止的史蒂夫一个响亮又夸张的亲吻。

“...Love u”

巴基用气音轻声说。

End~


End file.
